The voice signal integrated circuit (IC) is required to be synchronized with the executing state of the tasks while playing voice signal in many applications. And it mostly adopts a timer to synchronize the voice signal integrated circuit and the tasks in prior art. In such prior art systems a voice signal is decoded to be played by the voice signal integrated circuit from a start time to an end time. Take a specified application for example, it is required to initiate a first task when the voice signal is played to a first time T0 and initiate a second task when the voice signal is played to a later time T1. Wherein a timer is used for timing, and set at T0 and T1 to synchronize the voice signal playing with the first and second task by means of its timing function.
The designer of the specific application has to work out the correct count because of the timer used in the prior art mentioned above, that also will add difficulties to compile program codes and also will require inclusion of a timer in the hardware.
Regarding the above-mentioned shortage, the present invention provides a voice signal encoding/decoding method greatly simplifying the synchronization between the voice signal playing in voice signal processing means and the tasks.